


Can I Ask You Something

by bookworm528



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for like the first time ever in my writing, its not sad, like at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm528/pseuds/bookworm528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had been on Gamzee Makara's mind for a while, and tonight he was finally going to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Ask You Something

 

Something had been on Gamzee Makara's mind for a while, and tonight he was finally going to do it. It was a bit more planned out than pretty much every single thing that he had done before. Everything _had_  to be planned out. He had to make it perfect, because ,well, he was far from perfect and he was sure everything he did was far from perfect, but this one thing just had to be more than perfect.

It was nice to go on an actual date with his boyfriend, not that their usual dates weren't more than fine --just laying around with each other and watching movies or doing anything fun that they could think of--, it was just that, even though he loved those kinds of dates, he wanted to make this one special. As soon as they got to the restaurant, he notice tavros getting a bis suspicious, more than likely thinking that Gamzee was taking him there just to make him not as sad when he told him some sort of bad news, which was far, far from what was really  going on. 

After they ate, Gamzee took Tavros to the park. It wasn't just some random ass park the he had found; it was the same park that they had always played at when they were kids. The Capricorn let go of his boyfriend's hand and walked over (he had been there earlier and set up old Christmas lights that curled around the swingset and every other thing that had been set up for kids to play on) to a small battery powered device, hooking the plug to the lights to it, and within a few seconds, all the white Christmas lights flickered on. 

Tavros was really suspicious by then; he was about to ask Gamzee exactly what the hell was going on, but before he could, Gamzee walked back over and kissed him lightly, efficiently making him stop right before he asked anything. When he pulled away, Gamzee looked nervous and looked like he tired to say something a few moments before he actually made a sound. 

"Tav, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, Gamzee. What is it?"

He watched gamzee get own on one knee and pull a small box out of his pocket. What was he-  _oh._  Tavros just stared down at him , one of his hands covering his mouth, as he saw gamzee trying to make himself speak correctly.

"Tavros Nitram, will you marry me?"

Gamzee was a bit relived as Tavros nodded his head and tried to reply verbally but it seemed like the Taurus was both having issues with his voice not working and when he could speak, half the words were in spanish. But that didn't matter too much; the answer was a definite yes. 

He took the ring out ofthe box before he slipped it onto Tavros's finger then stood up only to be pulled into the kiss by the other. They wrapped their arms around each other and when they broke the kiss, Tavros buried his face against Gamzee's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they got married and were happy forever 'cause this is a fluffy story and that's just what happens.


End file.
